deviousmaidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Marisol Suarez
'''Marisol Suarez', known as Marisol Duarte, is a main character and one of the titular protagonists on Devious Maids. A woman of relatively unknown background, Marisol is brought into the house cleaning scene shortly after the murder of a fellow maid, Flora Hernandez. She lands a live-in position at the Stappord house, and warms her way into the Powell home as well, hoping to find out as much as she can about that strange couple, and the death of the maid, which took place at their house. It is soon revealed that Marisol is the mother of the young man who was charged with Flora's murder, and that her reasons for becoming a maid involve wanting to prove her son's innocence. As time goes by, Marisol teams up with fellow maid, Rosie, as they dig deeper in the Powell's past. After finding a tape, Marisol suspects Remi Delatour, and meanwhile, becomes half responsible for driving Michael's ex-wife, Olivia to suicide. Biography 'Early Life' At a young age, Marisol married and tried to have a child. After being unable to conceive, she and her husband adopt Eddie Suarez. Marisol and her husband eventually divorce, and the former raises Eddie on her own. / She later goes back to school and gets her Ph.D where she becomes a college professor. Marisol is called by the police one day, and is alerted that her son has been arrested for murder. She rushes to the station, and once she is able to visit him, she promises to find out the truth, as she believes he is not the killer. Marisol hires Ida Hayes as her son's lawyer, sets out to find a job as a maid in Beverly Hills, and changes her last name to Duarte. / 'Season 1' Marisol is interviewed to be the new maid of Taylor and Michael Stappord, much to the annoyance of the former, but Marisol is hired nonetheless. Later, she see's a distressed Taylor and offers to comfort her. The latter initially ")]]refuses, but Marisol assures her that she gives good advice. Taylor gives in and explains that her husband won't let her redecorate the house because it would be an insult to his ex-wife, Olivia Rice. Marisol tells Taylor that it doesn't matter, just as long as Michael is still her husband. Taylor, however, tells the maid that she doesn't understand before walking away. Marisol goes to the park for lunch where she meets Rosie Falta, Carmen Luna, and Zoila Diaz. The former decides to join in to the conversation where she connects with the girls, when she brings up the matter of the recently murdered, Flora Hernandez, the others leave suspiciously. Marisol stops by the home of Flora's former employers to learn more, but is instead asked to clean. While cleaning Flora's murder scene, Adrian Powell tries to talk Marisol into an affair. That night, Marisol prepares a dinner for the Stappords and the Powell's, but it's rudely interrupted by Michael's ex-wife, Olivia, who causes a scene. Marisol roughly throws the woman out, which leads to Adrian realizing that she is more than just a maid. Marisol then goes to a prison and visits her son, who just happens to be the person accused of Flora's murder. She assures him that she's working on getting him free. Taylor refuses to let Marisol continue working for the Powells because she considers them horrible people. Adrian (rightly suspecting that Marisol is not who she appears to be) convinces Taylor to let Marisol to continue to help them with the housekeeping. Marisol discovers Flora's note which Adrian immediately snatches. Marisol (who earlier in the beginning of the episode relived through flashbacks about how she began her quest to clear her son's ")]]name) visits her son in jail where he tells her that he and Flora dated and added that at the time of the murder the real killer knocked him out and placed the knife on him; Marisol, who also memorized portions of the note, believes it may hold a clue and tells her son she'll search for it. As Adrian reads Flora's letter, she accuses someone of not protecting her from an unknown man. Adrian immediately burns the note. When Michael's ex-wife, Olivia, drops a bomb about Taylor's past, Marisol helps Taylor keep it together. Marisol offers to work a fundraiser at the Powell house in order to uncover more information about Flora's murder. Marisol and Eddy make a crucial discovery about Flora, that could make or break Eddy's murder conviction. Marisol makes a discovery at the Powell house. In a series of events that takes place over the course of two days, Rosie is suspicious about Marisol after a college student comes up to Marisol and calls her a professor — and her real last name. Marisol in return vows to retaliate against Rosie about her texts that she has been getting from Spence (which viewers could see onscreen that were coming from him). The two come to a truce to help each other so they could find out the truth behind Flora's murder while keeping their alliance a secret from the other maids. Marisol helps Taylor with trying to have a child at a fertility clinic, unaware that word does travels fast when a so-called former friend of Olivia's tips Olivia off. Marisol follows up on a lead from the DVD that leads her to Flora's grandmother (who is suffering from Alzheimer's Disease) and discovers that a another person that was close to Flora and her boyfriend is also involved. Marisol is discovering that Eddie is hiding a secret from her and is only telling the lawyer after he reveals to the two about the fact that he never knew about Flora having seen one of his friends, who could have impregnated Flora. The lawyer then tells Marisol that Eddie was a drug dealer and one of his partners may have known about Flora being pregnant, putting Marisol in a difficult position about finding the truth and she should continue helping Eddie. At the same time, Taylor reveals that she is pregnant but Michael decides to let Olivia know, even if she is not comfortable about the news. Marisol then uses Eddie's catering services to lure Eddie's friend into helping set up a dinner for Taylor and Michael and their guest. Family :For a full list of Marisol's family, visit Marisol's family. Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 101 02.png Promo 101 13.png Promo 101 15.png Promo 101 17.png Promo 101 18.png Promo 101 21.png Promo 101 22.png Promo 101 37.png Promo 101 38.png Promo 101 39.png Promo 101 40.png Promo 101 41.png Promo 101 42.png Promo 101 44.png Promo 103 05.png Promo 103 06.png Trivia *Marisol is one of three out of five of the lead maids to be a mother (the others include Rosie and Zoila.) Category:Maids Category:Marisol's family Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters